Amnesia
by Ed Masters
Summary: Nuestra memoria es una de las cosas más importantes que poseemos. ¿Que pasa cuando olvidamos nuestro pasado? ¿A caso dejamos de ser lo que éramos antes para convertirnos en otra persona?
1. Prólogo El Nacimiento de un Gato

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2002  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

ADVERTENCIA:    Supuestamente esta historia será de Aventura/Romance/Humor, si en este prologo parece ser Angst o Sadfic les pido disculpas. En los siguientes capítulos podrán ver de qué se trata.

***********************************************************

Amnesia

Era de noche en una pequeña ciudad al este de Yokohama, pero Genma Saotome y su hijo de siete años, Ranma, no estaban durmiendo, pues ellos tenían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como continuar la búsqueda por la perfección del arte. Desde hacía más de un año estas dos figuras salieron de casa con una sola misión en la mente, convertir a Ranma en el más grande artista marcial de todos los tiempos, que creciera siendo un hombre entre los hombres, un símbolo de poder y respeto. El camino hasta ahora había sido largo y difícil, sin embargo, ya habían visto progreso en el entrenamiento del chico, sin duda alguna tenía talento y difícilmente se podría encontrar a otro niño con las mismas habilidades en todo Japón… no, en todo el mundo. 

Genma estaba lleno de emoción, finalmente era hora de tomar el siguiente paso en su largo y penoso viaje de entrenamiento. Cerca de tres semanas antes había llegado a una tienda de antigüedades en Yokohama, usualmente, estos lugares no tienen nada más que simples muebles y objetos viejos para turistas, pero de vez en cuando se pueden llegar a encontrar pergaminos con técnicas muy útiles. Después de andar viendo entre los artículos del local por cerca de media hora, se topó con un libro protegido dentro de una caja de cristal, al parecer un manual de algún tipo, cuando le preguntó al dueño de la tienda si podía verlo, el viejo tonto le contestó que ese era un articulo de colección, y que por lo mismo no estaba en venta.

Ah… pero Genma no es una persona que se de por vencido fácilmente, el hecho de que el anciano se haya negado a enseñarle el manual da a entender el valor del mismo, muchas personas guardan celosamente sus artículos importantes y no dejan que nadie los vea por miedo a perder sus secretos. Teniendo esos pensamientos en la mente y su corazón lleno de perseverancia, Genma decidió poner en marcha su plan esa misma noche.

Con toda la habilidad adquirida en todos esos años de estudio bajo el gran maestro Happosai, Genma caminó entre las sombras hasta llegar a la tienda de antigüedades, y con una agilidad felina que traicionaba su apariencia de glotón saltó hasta llegar al techo del local. Después de bajar por la angosta chimenea, se dirigió hacia la sala y de ahí tomo el pasillo que se dirigía hasta el cuarto donde el objeto de sus deseos se encontraba. Tardó cinco minutos para cerciorarse que no hubiera trampa alguna, y cuando por fin se sintió seguro de lo que hacía, con una habilidad obtenida durante años de práctica rompió la caja de cristal donde el manual se encontraba.

A simple vista el manual no parecía mucho, un simple libro de treinta y tres paginas de grosor, impreso en simple papel y con pastas de cartón corriente. Al regresar a su campamento se puso a hojearlo, encontró varias cosas interesantes, incluyendo información sobre algunos centros de entrenamiento y otras tantas técnicas, muchas de las cuales Genma ya conocía, y otras tantas que no parecían valer la pena. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una técnica que muy pocos habían logrado controlar, una técnica que causó terror entre los guerreros y emperadores de la China hace cientos de años, el Nekoken. 

Habiendo leído sobre las grandezas aparentes de la gran técnica, Genma decidió ahí mismo que eso era lo que estaba buscando, algo que le diera a su hijo la ventaja que muchos otros jamás tendrían, lo mas cercano a una técnica invencible que en su vida había visto. Lo mejor del asunto es que era un proceso muy sencillo, simplemente enrolle al estudiante en salchichas de pescado y otros tantos productos del mismo tipo y arrójelo dentro de un poso lleno de gatos que previamente hayan sido privados de alimento alguno por varios días.

Si bien ya tenía el manual, solo le quedaba poner en practica los conocimientos que de éste obtuvo. El primer paso sería encontrar un buen lugar donde nadie los fuera a molestar por la duración del entrenamiento, anduvo vagando de un lugar a otro por varios días, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un terreno baldío lo suficientemente alejado de la gente como para no atraer atención y así evitarse problemas que pudieran llegarle en el futuro. Después, se dio a la tarea de cavar una fosa lo suficientemente grande como para albergar veinticinco gatos sin que estos se pudieran escapar. Y como penúltimo paso fue encontrar dichos gatos. Al principio no parecía tan difícil conseguirlos, pero dos días después se dio cuenta que usando solo gatos callejeros no podría juntarlos todos. Ese problema fue fácilmente resuelto, se le ocurrió que podía tomar prestados los felinos domésticos de los vecinos. Así, después de tres largas semanas de arduo trabajo ya tenía una fosa con veintiocho gatos tan hambrientos que se empezaban a atacar unos a otros.

Y así es como llegamos hasta esta noche. A la mañana siguiente empezarían el entrenamiento en el Nekoken y lo único que les faltaba conseguir eran los productos de pescado para tener todo completo. De esta manera Genma mandó a dormir a Ranma dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña, mientras él se adentraba al pueblo a conseguir los utensilios necesarios para volver a su hijo un hombre entre los hombres, un símbolo de poder y respeto. Ah si… mañana sería un nuevo día…

PROLOGO… EL NACIMIENTO DE UN GATO.

Genma ya se empezaba a desesperar, venía intentando enseñarle a Ranma el Nekoken por treinta y seis días seguidos. El primer día todo empezó como se lo esperaba, enredo al chico con una gran cantidad de salchichas de pescado que había robado la noche anterior de un pequeño almacén en el centro del pueblo, y después lo arrojó dentro de la fosa de los gatos, los gritos de terror de su hijo casi hicieron que desistiera de su tarea, pero recordó su misión y se tuvo que forzar a llevarla a cabo.

Era de esperar que el chiquillo no aprendiera la gran técnica en el primer intento, Genma siendo un padre justo sabía como todo mundo, que nadie es perfecto, así que continuó con su proyecto por varios días más. Después de una semana se dio cuenta que no solo Ranma no aprendía el Nekoken aún, si no que también había obtenido un temor terrible hacía los gatos, el simple hecho de ver un felino a diez metros de distancia lo hacía correr como si viera al mismo demonio.

El miedo como todo mundo sabe es una debilidad, y Genma no podía permitir que su futuro heredero tuviera debilidades, así que ahora tenía que deshacerse de ese terrible temor a los gatos. Costara lo que costara. Otro hecho bien conocido es que para deshacerte de tus temores tienes que enfrentarlos, y con esta información en la mente Genma continuó arrojando a su hijo día tras día por horas seguidas dentro de la fosa, cuando se le acabaron las salchichas uso atún, cuando no hubo mas atún usó sardinas, después bagre, bacalao, pulpo y un sin numero de productos del mar hasta traerlo a este día.

Hoy ya era el día numero treinta y siete de entrenamiento, y a Genma ya se le estaban acabando las ideas, no podía creer que su despreciable hijo no solo hubiera fallado en aprender el magnifico Nekoken, si no que ahora un simple gatito lo aterrorizaba.

"¡No papi por favor no!" Ranma le imploraba a su padre mientras este lo arrastraba hasta la entrada de la fosa.

"¡Vamos hijo, no seas cobarde! Me rompe el corazón ver que mi único hijo es acobardado por algo tan simple como una técnica…"

"¡Papi… pero los gatitos me lastiman y me muerden ya no quiero… por favor papa ya no!" Seguía suplicando pero no servía de nada, su padre lo levantó por el frente de su ensangrentado gi.

"Creeme Ranma, esto me duele mas a mi que a ti, pero ningún hijo mío va a ser espantado por un pequeño felino. ¡Seguiremos haciendo esto hasta que aprendas el Nekoken y te olvides de ese estúpido temor a los gatos!" Gritó Genma que ya estaba furioso.

"¡Ya no papa. Por favor ya…!" Sus gritos y llantos de suplica fueron interrumpidos pues su padre lo arrojó a la fosa, segundos después gritos de terror y los gruñidos de animales salvajes fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Después de bloquear la entrada de la fosa con una enorme lámina de acero Genma se fue a sentar a su acostumbrado lugar de siempre. Las primeras veces, cuando empezaba a entrenar a Ranma en el Nekoken los ruidos y gritos de angustia de su hijo lo tenían demasiado preocupado como para poder relajarse, pero últimamente podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos y se preguntaba que más podría hacer para ayudar a su hijo a superar su temor y a aprender la técnica, cuando todo dentro de la fosa se puso en silencio. De las treinta y siete veces que había repetido este procedimiento esta era la única vez en la que cesaron los horribles ruidos de la fosa. 

El obeso artista marcial se dirigía a ver que era lo que ocurría cuando de repente se escucho un agudo chillido de "MERRROWLLL", un segundo después la pesada lámina de acero salió volando partida en pedazos y finalmente Genma pudo ver a su hijo parado en pies y manos. Por un momento Genma se sintió espantado, cuando las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir le llegaron a la mente "¡Ranma aprendió el Nekoken!" Se disponía a felicitar a su hijo pero éste lo atacó con tal furia que parecía un feroz tigre salvaje. No pasaron más de quince segundos cuando Genma estaba inconsciente en el piso cubierto en su propia sangre.

Al día siguiente cuando se hubo despertado y atendido a sus heridas Genma se preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido con su hijo, después de andar siguiendo las huellas de sangre en el piso por más de una hora llegó hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde encontró a Ranma comiéndose los restos de un conejo. El niño seguía comportándose como una criatura salvaje.

Genma intentó hablarle para ver si podía hacer que volviera en si, pero el momento en el que Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba ahí lo atacó, dejándolo inconsciente por segunda vez en el piso. Un par de horas más tarde cuando Genma hubo recuperado la conciencia nuevamente, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, el Nekoken era grandioso, ni siquiera había podido ver cuando Ranma se movió, lo único que notó fue el horrible dolor que éste le infligía. Y dos, si no lograba recuperar a Ranma, estaría en grandes aprietos con su esposa Nodoka y esa terrible katana que siempre trae consigo.

Con nuevos ánimos, y teniendo en la mente lo que le ocurriría si no lograba recuperar a Ranma, Genma se levantó y siguió las pistas y rastros que su hijo iba dejando al moverse. Caminó por un par de días siguiendo las huellas y los restos de animales que Ranma dejaba al pasar hasta que llegó a un bosque cercano a Tokio, era conocido como Nekozawa. Ahí estableció su campamento y se dispuso a planear como atrapar a su insolente hijo.

Los tres días siguientes los dedicó a andar espiándolo y ver que era lo que hacía, donde vivía y como se movía. Al final de esos días llegó a la conclusión que Ranma se comportaba como un legitimo gato de montaña, con la pequeña diferencia que éste era diez veces mas rápido y que podía usar garras hechas de ki, las cuales podían cortar un árbol tan fácil como si fuera papel.

Durante dos meses intentó de todo para atrapar a su hijo, usó redes, cavó fosas, lanzó dardos, agarró palos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Tuvo que tratar sus heridas más de cincuenta veces y nunca, ni siquiera en una sola ocasión estuvo cerca de atraparlo, hasta que al final se dio por vencido.

Cuando Genma regresaba a la ciudad, habiendo dado por perdido a su hijo, la desesperación y frustración lo empezaron a atacar. ¿Qué le diría a su esposa cuando regresara a la casa? No le podía decir que dejó a su hijo en un bosque por que éste se volvió loco. ¿Y que pasaría ahora con el trato que hizo con Tendo? Sin Ranma el ya no tendría heredero y la posibilidad de retiro a una temprana edad estaba fuera de opción. En estos momentos, le pareció buena idea ir en un largo viaje de entrenamiento mientras pensaba en sus problemas y posibles soluciones a los mismos.

En una cueva, a las orillas del bosque Nekosawa, un extraño felino le decía adiós a su vida anterior y recibía su nueva vida con los brazos abiertos.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

***********************************************************

VERSION 1.00

02 de Mayo del 2002

Pues aquí esta el prologo de mi nuevo Fanfic "Amnesia". Si por ahora todavía no ven hacia adonde se dirige esta historia en el siguiente tomo, primer capitulo, las cosas tendrán más sentido. Por favor ténganme paciencia y mándenme sus comentarios y criticas a mi dirección de email.

Con respecto al tema de por que Ranma no sale del Nekoken, si mal no tengo entendido al principio solo lo puede sacar alguien a quien él le tenga cariño y confianza. Más tarde cuando cambia de formas, ya sea de chico a chica o viceversa, también sale del trance. Para motivos de esta historia Ranma jamás encontró a la anciana que en el canon lo ayudó con este preciso problema.

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


	2. Capítulo 1 Ocho Primaveras

Un FanFic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2003 

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

***********************************************************

**Amnesia**

**Capítulo 1 – Ocho Primaveras**

El chofer esperaba impacientemente a que todos los pasajeros abordaran el autobús para empezar el viaje con destino a Yokohama. El día era bastante agradable acentuado por el hermoso clima primaveral, pero al no haber dormido en toda la noche se sentía un poco fatigado y su paciencia no era la de siempre. Cuando por fin vio que todas las personas que habían estado esperando en línea ya estaban adentro, decidió empezar con la tediosa tarea de salir de la saturada estación. Después de maniobrar entre los camiones por unos segundos para llegar a la avenida principal notó por el retrovisor como un hombre y tres niñas corrían detrás de él, sin duda alguna, con la esperanza de que los dejara subir abordo. 

Por un segundo pensó en ignorarlos y seguir la marcha, pero ni su mal humor le ayudó a evitar el sentir algo de remordimiento por las pequeñas que corrían tan entusiasmadamente al lado del adulto, seguramente su padre. El autobús se detuvo lentamente y las puertas se abrieron.

Soun Tendo corría rápidamente con un enorme canasto en las manos mientras que traía una mochila, más grande aún, asegurada a la espalda. Las niñas que corrían a su lado eran sus tres pequeños tesoros. Kasumi la mayor, Nabiki la mediana y por último Akane. Aunque las circunstancias en las que estaba no eran las más deseables, su buen humor no disminuía en lo absoluto. Al ver como el autobús se detenía, aparentemente para esperarlos, sus ánimos  subieron más aún.

"¡Papá nos está esperando! ¡Rápido!" Gritó la menor de las hijas tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. El correr a toda velocidad por varios minutos la tenía agotada.

"Puff… ufff… arghh… ¡pero tu tienes la culpa Akane, si no se te hubieran olvidado los boletos en casa esto no hubiera pasado!" Nabiki no dejaba de correr aunque sentía que sus piernas se le doblarían en cualquier momento. La irritación que sentía hacia su hermana menor le ayudaba a mantener el paso sin quedarse atrás.

"Nabiki no seas así con Akane. Eso le podría haber pasado a cualquiera." La voz dulce de Kasumi mostraba algo de reproche para su hermana, pero era obvio que no había nada de resentimiento en ella. Kasumi también estaba agitada por la larga carrera.

La pequeña familia finalmente llegó hasta la entrada del autobús, y sin hacer esperar más al conductor, abordó. Soun hizo una ligera reverencia en agradecimiento y le entregó cuatro boletos al chofer, quien los dejó pasar sin decir palabra alguna.

El patriarca de los Tendo tomó asiento al lado de Kasumi, justo detrás de Akane y Nabiki que todavía discutían vivazmente. Al parecer el cansancio ya estaba olvidado.

Soun sonrió alegremente como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su esposa hacía casi dos años atrás. Hoy, su pequeña Akane cumplía ocho años de edad y sus hermanas se veían muy contentas y animadas, por un momento hasta parecía que la familia llegaría a ser como lo fue antes que su querida mujer hubiese dejado este mundo. Oh… si su bella Kimiko pudiera ver a las niñas. Todos estos pensamientos le causaron que empezara a llorar silenciosamente, afortunadamente las niñas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para darse cuenta.

Kasumi, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios a las dos pequeñas que discutían entre ellas. Era obvio que ninguna de las dos estaba molesta, pero la discusión amigable no se dejaba de escuchar. Lentamente la sonrisa desapareció al recordar la enorme crisis familiar por la que habían pasado después de la muerte de su madre. Desgraciadamente ese hecho tan terrible destruyó de la noche a la mañana la vida de los Tendo. Tratando de olvidarse de las cosas tristes Kasumi se enfocó en el pequeño paseo que se disponían a disfrutar a honras del cumpleaños de Akane.

Nabiki también pensaba en la salida a los bosques. No era que ella no disfrutara de las cosas sencillas tanto como sus hermanas. Para Nabiki lo que importaba más era sacar a su padre de esa depresión que estaba a punto de terminar con toda la familia. Desde que murió su esposa, Soun había dejado de dar clases, por consiguiente habían dejado de recibir dinero que podrían estar usando para mantener la casa en pie, afortunadamente la familia Tendo tenía una buena cantidad de ahorros en el banco, pero Nabiki, siendo una niña inteligente, sabía que eso no duraría para siempre. Si todo salía bien en este pequeño viaje y con algo de suerte tal vez su padre se sentiría con los espíritus lo suficientemente altos como para abrir el Dojo nuevamente, así ella ya no se tendría que preocupar más.

Por su parte Akane estaba muy contenta. Era bonito saber que su familia se preocupaba por ella y que les interesaba que estuviera a gusto. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver lo que le esperaba en éste día, y desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería ir a jugar con sus hermanas y su papá al bosque, donde solo ellos estuvieran y pudieran convivir en paz. Apenas si podía recordar la última vez que salieron de casa. Desde que murió mamá, papá jamás había sido el mismo. Otra cosa que le causaba mucha emoción era el pensar en los regalos que recibiría en el transcurso del día. Posiblemente papá se sentirá tan a gusto después de hoy que le ofrecerá entrenarla en las artes marciales como regalo de cumpleaños.

********************

El chofer del autobús tomaba un sorbo de su termo de café caliente mientras trataba de mantener la atención en la carretera. Odiaba tener que manejar tan cansado pero le habían prometido pagarle el doble y no había nadie más que hubiera podido tomar el trabajo a esas horas. Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando el mismo hombre que había abordado tarde junto con las niñas se acercó a él.

"Disculpe señor, ¿sería tan amable de detenerse y permitirnos a mi y a mis hijas bajar en este lugar?" El hombre preguntó cortésmente. 

El chofer por unos segundos se sintió algo confundido. A penas estaban pasando las afueras de Nerima ¿y éstas personas ya se querían bajar? Bueno, no era tan raro, después de todo muchos excursionistas siempre pedían ser dejados en lugares extraños, queriendo acampar en los bosques. Además, a menos de dos millas se encontraba una gasolinera, donde podrían encontrar transporte para regresar cuando quisieran hacerlo. "Err claro, sólo déme un segundo."

La pequeña familia bajó del camión y se adentró al bosque. Soun todavía cargando la enorme mochila y canasto mientras las niñas platicaban animadamente. Estaban admirando la naturaleza que jamás presenciarían en las saturadas calles de Tokio. Los cantos de las aves y el olor de los árboles hacían que todo se sintiera más bello y refrescante. Era un gran cambio, a pesar de no encontrarse tan lejos de la ciudad.

Soun Tendo se sintió un poco melancólico al regresar a éste lugar. Le traía memorias de cuando él junto con su gran amigo Genma venían a entrenar, poco antes de cometer el error de volverse estudiantes del maestro.  Todo se veía extrañamente diferente, pero a la vez era fácil reconocer el lugar.

Caminaron por más de veinte minutos buscando un buen lugar donde establecer el campamento. Todavía era temprano y les quedaban varias horas para disfrutar el día antes de tener que regresar a Nerima, pero Soun sabía que lo mejor sería no alejarse tanto de la autopista para no tener perder tanto tiempo en  el regreso. 

Finalmente llegaron hasta un claro entre los árboles que era tan bello y tranquilo que decidieron poner ahí su pequeño campamento. Soun se sentía tan contento y libre como pocas veces en la vida, la frescura del lugar y las fragancias le traían a la mente tantas memorias, bellas y tristes por igual.

Al terminar de investigar el lugar las niñas empezaron a jugar, persiguiéndose unas a otras hasta que consiguieron que su padre dejara la melancolía por un lado y se les uniera. Para Akane éste era uno de los días más especiales de su vida, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que rió con tantas ganas. Poco a poco se alejaron del campamento y estuvieron jugando por más de una hora, hasta que empezaron a sentir hambre. Fue entonces cuando decidieron regresar para poder comer.

Al llegar al claro en donde tenían establecido el campamento se llevaron una sorpresa…

"¡Hey donde dejaste la comida papi!" Preguntó Nabiki mientras con la mirada buscaba su objetivo.

"Justo ahí Nab… ¡Ahh… pero si yo la dejé sobre esa piedra!" Contesto Soun con un tono nervioso mientras apuntaba con la mano.

"Mmmm… ya no está… ¿Se la robó un animal?" Preguntó Akane con algo de miedo.

"¡Hay Dios! Pobres animalitos, tal vez tienen hambre"

"¡Kasumi! Alguien se robó nuestra comida y tu te preocupas por los animales…" Nabiki caminó hasta su hermana mayor y la miró directamente a los ojos, la chica obviamente sentía una preocupación sincera por la fauna del bosque.

"¡Niñas, niñas! Tranquilícense" Dijo el patriarca Tendo "¡Si hemos sido asaltados por algún animal salvaje, yo, Soun Tendo, el Maestro del Combate Libre le haré ver el error que ha cometido!" Terminó con una pose dramática y un puño alzado a los cielos en señal de venganza.

Nabiki se le quedó viendo con cara de incrédula y una gran gota de sudor en la frente, mientras que a Akane los ojos le brillaban y veía a su papá obviamente emocionada. Kasumi solo portaba la mirada y sonrisa gentiles de siempre.

"Errr… jeje si papi… ¿Por qué no mejor nos ponemos a buscar nuestra comida?" Sugirió Nabiki.

"¡Es nuestro deber como artistas marciales el defender a los débiles y hacer pagar a los villanos!" Gritó Akane con otra pose muy al estilo de Soun.

"Ya… ya Akane, no creo que los animalitos hayan querido hacernos daño, ellos solo tenían hambre" Contestó Kasumi con un tono represivo muy parecido al que usaría una Madre para corregir a sus hijos.

Nabiki al ver que no llegaban a ningún lado con esa conversación se movió hacía otra dirección para empezar su búsqueda.

"Lo siento Kasumi" Contestó Akane bajando la vista al piso con un gesto apenado.

"Sugiero que nos separemos en dos grupos papá" Dijo Nabiki "Yo tomo ésta dirección con Akane, y tu te llevas a Kasumi por aquella otra" terminó señalando a su izquierda y después a la derecha.

"Está bien ¡Pero háblenme si ven algo extraño!" Respondió el patriarca Tendo, todavía un poco alarmado.

"Tengan mucho cuidado Nabiki" Reiteró Kasumi.

"Si… si… ya lo sabemos hermanita" Contestaron Akane y Nabiki en unisón.

Akane y Nabiki continuaron caminando entre los árboles y arbustos. Mientras Nabiki se veía frustrada y aburrida Akane parecía estar en una película de misterio, pues a todo le ponía una atención detectivesca mientras que su hermana simplemente la ignoraba. 

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que Akane encontró unas pisadas extrañas sobre las hojas secas de los árboles, y sin darse cuenta se separó de su hermana mayor. Continuó siguiendo la pista por unos minutos y de pronto se vio en frente de la entrada de una cueva. Fue entonces cuando notó la ausencia de Nabiki. Decidió dar la vuelta y regresar pero un sonido que venía en dirección de la cueva la detuvo. Ahí, en la entrada estaba un chiquillo como de su edad, tenía puestos sobre su cuerpo los residuos de lo que alguna vez fueron ropas y su cabello era largo, llegándole éste hasta media espalda, completamente sucio, pero lo que mas atrajo la atención de Akane fue la enorme canasta de comida que estaba a su lado.

********************

Nabiki estaba enojada pero sobre todo hambrienta ¿Cómo era posible que se les hubiera perdido la comida? Iba a preguntarle a su hermana si quería regresarse cuando notó que Akane ya no estaba con ella, empezaba a sentir pánico y decidió seguir todo el camino de regreso para decirle lo sucedido a su padre. Después de correr por mas de diez minutos llegó al claro donde quedaban las pocas cosas que habían traído, a unos veinte metros de ahí se encontraban su papá y su hermana Kasumi.

"¡Papá… Kasumi! ¡Se me perdió Akane!" Gritó Nabiki jadeando del cansancio.

"¡Oh cielos!"

"¡Buahhhhhhh… Mi pobre bebé se perdió, ya no la veré jamás buahhhhhhh!" Gritaba Soun mientras lloraba como un chiquillo.

"¡Argh… papá no es hora de llorar, vamos a buscar a Akane!" Gritó Nabiki llena de frustración, a veces se preguntaba si ella era la única en la familia sin problemas mentales.

"Ya… ya… Padre, todo va a estar bien, estoy segura que Akane está jugando por ahí, solo tenemos que encontrarla" Dijo Kasumi en un tono relajante tratando de calmar al señor Tendo.

"Si, vamos a buscar a mi bebé…" Contestó Soun ya que se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Síganme, estaba caminando en esta dirección cuando me di cuenta que ya no venía conmigo"

Se dirigieron hacia donde Nabiki había empezado el viaje con Akane antes que de separaran, Soun nada más lloriqueaba de vez en cuando mientras que Kasumi iba observando el paisaje alegremente. Después de caminar por quince minutos llegaron hasta el lugar donde Akane se separó de su hermana, Kasumi notó las pisadas sobre las hojas secas del piso.

"Mire padre, al parecer Akane tomó esa dirección" 

"Ah! Así parece Kasumi, eres una niña muy inteligente" Comento Soun lleno de orgullo.

"¡Papá hay que apurarnos a encontrar a Akane y salir de aquí, yo tengo mucha hambre!" Dijo Nabiki más que un poco molesta por los repentinos cambios de actitud de su padre.

"Tienes razón Nabiki, hay que continuar" Contestó el patriarca Tendo con un tono serio.

Cuando hubieron caminado cerca de cien metros empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, como si alguien estuviera en medio de una batalla, segundos después vieron algo que los dejó con la boca abierta.

"¡Devuélveme mi comida ladrón!" Gritaba Akane mientras se arrojaba detrás de un niño que se movía extremadamente rápido. La forma en que caminaba sobre pies y manos sorprendió más aún a los Tendo.

"¿Meow?" Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

"¡Grrr… Te voy a enseñar a no robarte las cosas de otra gente gato feo!" Volvía a gritar la niña mientras hacía otro intento por detener al niño, el hecho de que éste traía una canasta más pesada que él entre los dientes no parecía detenerlo en lo más mínimo.

"¡Ven acá cobarde!" 

"Meow… Meow…"

"¡No corras!"

"¡Meow!"

"¡Espera a que te alcance!"

"¿Meow?"

"¡Ven aquí y recibe tu castigo…!"

Este juego del gato y el ratón siguió por unos minutos hasta que Soun se puso algo impaciente e interrumpió…

"Uh… Akane… ¿estás bien?"

"¡No te metas papá yo me encargaré de esto!"

"¡Buahhhhh mi bebé me gritó buahhhhhh!" Lloró Soun.

"Akane, esa no es forma de hablarle a papá" Reprimió Kasumi a su hermana menor en su forma usual y gentil.

"Lo siento papá no quise gritarte, es solo que le voy a enseñar una lección a este ladrón ¡él se robó nuestra comida!" Dijo Akane dirigiendo miradas llenas de furia en dirección de del pequeño ofensor.

"¿Meow?"

"¿Akane, que haces jugando con ese mocoso?" Preguntó Nabiki algo intrigada por la forma en que éste actuaba.

"Grrr… no estoy jugando Nabiki, el se robó la comida ¿Que no vez?" Corrigió Akane a su hermana mientras señalaba la canasta en los dientes del pequeño pasante de felino.

En ese momento Soun intentó acercarse a los chiquillos, sin embargo, al niño gato no le pareció muy buena idea.

"¡MIERRROWLLL!" Soun cayó al piso totalmente pálido del susto.

"¡Hay Dios! Parece que el gatito está enojado"

"¡Guau! No te le acerques papa, se ve que no le caes bien" Comentó Nabiki.

"¡Hey! ¡No amenaces a mi papá!" Gritó Akane mientras reanudaba su justa persecución.

Con la acción de nuevo en progreso Soun se sentó en el piso junto con sus dos hijas mayores para contemplar los esfuerzos de la menor por recuperar la comida. Cada vez que ésta estaba cerca de quitarle la canasta él saltaba y evadía todos sus intentos. A decir verdad Soun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tal vez ni su antiguo maestro sería capaz de hacer algunas de las acrobacias que este niño hacía tan fácilmente como si fuera caminar. Veinte minutos después ya se le estaban acabando a Akane no solo las amenazas si no también el aliento, se sentó a descansar un rato en el piso y pocos segundos después el niño gato se le acercó colocando la canasta justo en frente de ella.

Akane tomó la canasta con un poco de desconfianza, miró a dentro y se dio cuenta que toda la comida seguía ahí en perfecto estado, el niño se acercó a ella y se arrojo sobre sus piernas. Akane estaba a punto de darle una paliza cuando notó que ya se había dormido, acurrucado, formando una pequeña bola con su cuerpo, como si fuera un gato durmiendo en los brazos de su amo.

"Uh… ¿Akane?"

"¿Si Nabiki?" Contestó Akane, se le veía extrañamente quieta y muy curiosa mientras veía fijamente al niño.

"¿Qué hace en tus piernas?"

"Está durmiendo ¿Por qué?"

"¡Buahhhhhhh mi bebé tiene a un hombre durmiendo en las piernas!" Lloró Soun.

"¡De veras Papá! ¡Son sólo niños!" Reprimió Kasumi a su padre mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban ligeramente.

"Parece inofensivo…" Dijo Nabiki curiosamente mientras se acercaba y le tocaba la frente con un dedo.

"Uh… ¿Papi, podrías quitármelo de aquí? Pesa mucho."

Soun se disponía a hacer precisamente eso, sin embargo no fue necesario, pues en ese mismo instante el chiquillo se despertó, miró a su alrededor mostrando confusión al despertarse en medio del bosque entre gente extraña. Volteando a mirar a Akane dijo "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Uh… ¿Puedes hablar?" Fue su respuesta de la niña al ver el cambio de comportamiento.

"¡Claro que si! ¡¿Hey que estoy haciendo en tus piernas?!"

"¡Eso quisiera saber yo!" Gritó Akane golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo tirado en el piso, dándole a entender que no estaba muy contenta con la situación. La tranquilidad temporal que había estado sintiendo desapareció instantáneamente al oírle gritar.

El chiquillo se levantó instantáneamente del piso y le apuntó con el dedo. "¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! ¡Tonta marimacho!"

Akane cerró fuertemente sus pequeños puños mientras los mantenía  a su costado, las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar de los ojos. El chiquillo al darse cuenta de ello se empezó a poner nervioso y un sentimiento de culpa inundo su ser.

"Oye ¿estás bien?" Pensaba en acercarse un poco más para pedir perdón pero algo terrible lo interrumpió. El aire empezó a oler a azufre proveniente del más profundo de los infiernos y el cielo se oscureció, fue entonces cuando pudo ver la enorme cabeza demoníaca con lengua de serpiente que parecía quererlo devorar.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HICISTE LLORAR A MI BEBÉ!!!!"

Nabiki sorprendida vio como su padre hacía el ataque de la cabeza del demonio en contra del chiquillo, éste aterrorizado saltó sobre uno de los árboles y se aferró a las ramas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Finalmente notó a Kasumi tratando de calmar a Soun.

Akane se había olvidado de sus lágrimas y miraba a su padre sorprendida. Después volteó a ver al niño que todavía temblaba agarrado del árbol. El verlo estremecerse hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del insulto "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El niño saltó de las ramas mientras se frotaba la cabeza nerviosamente y miraba hacia el piso. "Ummm… me llamo… me llamo…" Levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Akane directamente a los ojos, su mirada vacía y llena de temor. "¿Qui… quién soy yo?"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

***********************************************************

VERSION 1.00

06 de Octubre del 2003

Primero que nada, un agradecimiento muy grande para mi amigo Chema, que me ha ayudado con sus consejos a mejorar la redacción de todos mis Fics. ¡Gracias!

El primer capítulo de Amnesia finalmente terminado. Pueden esperar el mismo tipo de humor durante el resto de la historia. A diferencia de La Hermandad, Amnesia será mucho más ligera y menos dramática. Trataré que los personas actúen un poco más de acuerdo con la historia original, aunque por razones obvias (cambio de la trama, eventos y un universo distinto en general) los personajes ser irán desarrollando de forma diferente a la del Manga y el Anime pero mantendrán la esencia de la serie original. La mayoría de los personajes secundarios que aparecen a lo largo del Manga también estarán aquí, aunque esto no será si no hasta más avanzada la historia (posiblemente capítulo 3 o 4). 

Para aquellos que no me conozcan, el Fic será fundamentalmente basado alrededor de Ranma y Akane. Recuerden, los comentarios y sugerencias, al igual que las críticas son apreciados.

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2002 www.animestone.com 


End file.
